Conventionally, there are inverter devices that generate an AC output by controlling a high side circuit and a low side circuit to alternately perform switching (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the above inverter device, a so-called isolated power supply is used as a power source that supplies respective operating voltages of the high side circuit and the low side circuit.